Para siempre
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: La vida nunca es cómo esperamos y ellos lo saben. Una última vez después de la muerte de Ariana, antes de que Gellert se marche, ellos vuelven a reunirse. "Quizá no vayan a estar juntos físicamente nunca más, pero sus almas y sus pensamientos lo estarán para siempre. Es un hecho"
**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "El remix de la víctima" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

* * *

Espero que esto haya quedado al menos aceptable, porque prácticamente me lo he sacado de la manga…

 **Aclaración:** Las letras en _cursiva_ son como un tipo de recuerdo/flashback.

* * *

 **Para siempre**

Gellert lo ve antes de llegar. El viento le despeina la maraña de cabellos rojos y sabe que seguramente sus ojos combinan con éstos y se encuentran hinchados. Aprieta la mandíbula y se acerca a grandes zancadas, fingiendo que no le importa nada de eso. Está demasiado molesto como para compadecerse de algo que no ha sido culpa suya, si no fuera por el idiota de Aberforth…

Está a un par de pasos del muchacho cuando lo huele: caramelos de limón. Y, sin poder evitarlo, su mente lo lleva a aquella tarde hace un par de días, un escenario totalmente distinto desarrollado en aquel sitio.

 _El viento lleva a su nariz el inconfundible olor a caramelos de limón, el inconfundible aroma que parece pertenecer más a Albus Dumbledore que a dichos dulces. Sonríe complacido y, sin pensárselo dos veces, levanta el rostro del libro que lee para ver a Albus atravesar el tramo de césped que los separa con su característica tranquilidad y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Ajeno a la petición que le hará._

—Grindelwald —dice Albus a modo de saludo y algo se estrecha en su pecho, pero no muestra nada.

— _Buenos días, Gellert —saluda el pelirrojo cuando está a un par de pasos y se sienta frente a él._

Levanta la barbilla y le dedica la mirada más fría que es capaz de dar. No se va a mostrar débil.

—Dumbledore.

— _Buenos días, Albus._

Ambos se miran, sin saber cómo continuar. Incómodos, tristes, molestos.

 _El silencio los envuelve, un silencio cómodo al que están acostumbrados. Albus se acomoda los lentes y mira con detenimiento el libro en su regazo._

—Pensé que no vendrías —dice lentamente Albus y Gellert no está seguro de por qué lo dice.

— _¿Has encontrado algo nuevo?_

—No esperaba menos.

— _No, en realidad me parece que no son más que habladurías lo que trae._

—Pero, ya que estás aquí…

Albus no parece saber cómo formular el resto, intuyendo lo que sucederá después de que termine su frase. Sin embargo, Grindelwald sabe perfectamente de qué va todo, ni siquiera necesita ser un genio para poder darse una idea de las razones del otro para citarlo. ¿Acaso ha olvidado con quién está tratando?

— _¿Por qué lo lees, si es así?_

— _A veces los rumores pueden ser reveladores._

— _Supongo que sí._

 _Ambos vuelven a guardar silencio y Gellert espera pacientemente a que Albus busque un caramelo en sus bolsillos y lo eche en su boca antes de comenzar a hablar._

— _Espero que no creas que te he citado aquí para hablar de algo tan banal como rumores o lo que estos pueden aportar —dice y le dedica una mirada intensa._

—No tengo intención de disculparme, si es lo que esperas.

—Suponía que ese sería el caso.

— _Sé que no lo harías —suelta Albus con una mueca divertida adornando sus facciones—. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo verdadero?_

—¿Por qué me has hecho venir, entonces?

— _Quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo._

Albus le mira y Gellert no puede evitar que una sonrisa socarrona se dibuje en sus labios al menos por unos segundos. A pesar de todos los acontecimientos el sentimiento sigue perdurando en el muchacho, por algún motivo aquel conocimiento hace que su ego crezca un poco y su seguridad se vuelva más grande.

 _El de lentes parece perder el aire ante tal declaración y la duda comienza a brillar en sus ojos azules, mientras sus mejillas se cubren de un tenue rojo._ _Con una sonrisa petulante deja el libro a un lado y se acerca al chico, aparta algunos mechones de cabello que se le van a la cara por culpa del aire. Le mira directamente a los ojos y le toma el rostro con delicadeza, consciente de lo que provocaba en el otro, porque sí, Gellert lo sabe. Lo sabe desde el momento en que sus miradas se encuentran por primera vez aquella calurosa tarde de julio. Sabe que Albus Dumbledore está absoluta y completamente enamorado de él, y le encanta tener aquel conocimiento. Siempre le han gustado las debilidades de los otros y mucho más si él es una de ellas._

—Querías verme —declara y el hecho no parece tan sorprendente.

— _Permite que te explique: voy a irme de aquí. Hay muchas cosas más allá de este puñado de casas, el conocimiento y el poder no se adquieren solamente leyendo libros, Albus, y yo quiero obtenerlos._ _Definitivamente quiero que vengas conmigo. Todo es mejor cuando estamos juntos._

Dumbledore se sonroja ante sus palabras y frunce el ceño, pero no hace amago de negarlas.

—Te irás, ¿no es así? —dice finalmente.

— _Yo… sinceramente no sé qué decir —contesta, con el corazón latiéndole de manera descontrolada._

— _Entonces di que sí._

—Ese es el plan.

— _Pero… ¿qué hay de Ariana?_

— _Estoy seguro que tu hermano podrá hacerse cargo de ella solo._

— _No puedo dejarlos, Gellert, no puedo…_

—¿Piensas regresar?

— _Es hora de que comiences a vivir tu vida Albus, no puedes seguir con esa carga sobre tu espalda. Ambos estamos destinados a algo grande y no creo que suceda mientras estemos aquí. Lo sabes._

—No.

— _Lo sé, Gellert, pero…_

— _Sólo imagínalo Albus: tú y yo, logrando todo lo que hemos soñado. ¿No sería fabuloso?_

— _Sería increíble._

—¿Nunca?

— _¿Qué me dices Albus? ¿Nos vamos?_

— _Tengo que pensarlo._

— _No hay nada que pensar y ambos lo sabemos. Yo sé que no quieres quedarte aquí, ven conmigo y te prometo que nuestros sueños se harán realidad._

 _Los ojos azules de Albus brillaron con añoranza, por supuesto que quería irse. Quería estar con Gellert para siempre._

—No lo creo, yo no habrá nada que me haga hacerlo.

— _Sí, está bien, vámonos._

—Supongo que es cierto…

— _¿Lo prometes?_

— _Te lo juro._

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, sabían que la hora de despedirse había llegado.

 _Gellert se acerca a él aún más, se ve radiante. Sus labios comienzan a acercarse a los de Dumbledore, que los acepta dócilmente. Se besan, cómo ambos habían deseado hacerlo hace mucho. Y todo parecía estar tan bien, ser tan correcto._

— _¿Vas a estar conmigo para siempre? —pregunta Gellert cuando se separan y Albus le dedica una mirada curiosa._

— _Para siempre —suelta con voz cantarina._

—Se hace tarde y tengo pensado partir antes de que anochezca —dice Gellert.

Albus asiente con la cabeza, se le acerca y, antes de que el rubio se marche, le da un beso. Un beso con el que intenta volver a sellar su juramente de una manera distinta; quizá no vayan a estar juntos físicamente nunca más, pero sabe que sus almas y sus pensamientos lo estarán para siempre. Es un hecho.


End file.
